YJ Appreciation Month
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: This will be one-shots for YJ Appreciation Month in the month of December.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be one-shots for YJ Appreciation Month in the month of December.**

 **Putting up early so i wont forget... And so other people can join.**

* * *

 _ **INDEX**_

Pairings will be added to the titles each day that its on.

STARTS DECEMBER 1st!

Index

Day 1, Chapter 2: Villains AU

Day 2, Chapter 3: Teenage Shenanigans

Day 3, Chapter 4: Amusement Park

Day 4, Chapter 5: Song Day

Day 5, Chapter 6: Angst

Day 6, Chapter 7: AU Of You Choice

Day 7, Chapter 8: Age up/Age Down

Day 8, Chapter 9: Ship

Day 9, Chapter 10: Culture

Day 10, Chapter 11: Friendship

Day 11, Chapter 12: Costume

Day 12, Chapter 13: Poem Day

Day 13, Chapter 14: Webstars AU

Day 14, Chapter 15: Gender Swap

Day 15, Chapter 16: Band AU

Day 16, Chapter 17: Crossover

Day 17, Chapter 18: Fluff

Day 18, Chapter 19: Rooftop

Day 19, Chapter 20: Vacation

Day 20, Chapter 21: Backstory Switch

Day 21, Chapter 22: Circus AU

Day 22, Chapter 23: Rare Pairing

Day 23, Chapter 24: Greek Gods AU

Day 24, Chapter 25: Gingerbread

Day 25, Chapter 26: Your Gift To The Fandom

Day 26, Chaper 27: Time Travel

Day 27, Chapter 28: Royalty AU

Day 28, Chapter 29: Protective Mentor

Day 29, Chapter 30: Historical AU

Day 30, Chapter 31: Laughter

Day 31, Chapter 32: Anything You Want


	2. Villain AU (WallyDick)

**Finally! *Throws arms up in the air* I have one of them done, who cares that it's like 15-16 days late?**

 **Birdflash**

 **Villain AU**

* * *

"In other news the Police chef was found last night dead, with his head lashed back by what seems to be whiplash. Is this the work of the manic killer Whiplash? Or someone like him? We will update when we found out more, stay toned." the voice of the news anchor echoed around Dick's apartment, that would soon become Dick and Barbara's apartment. She would be moving in soon, but at the moment Dick found that he didn't quite care as he stared at the small card in his hands. He turned it around in his hands, his fingers slowly touching over the thick yellow ink on the small red card reading an address he hadn't been to in years. Staring at for a moment longer he ripped it apart before dropping it into the trashcan and walking to his bedroom to grab his suit.

* * *

Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing walked through the shadows of the old barn, his feet not making a sound as he looked around slowly. The smell of dried blood reached his nose, but was ignored as he walked towards the center. Bright lights suddenly shot on making him flinch and blink quickly, his eyes use to the dark more then the light. "I didn't actually think you would come Bird Boy." the smooth male voice rang out.

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me to KF."

"You just can't call me Whiplash now can you?" Whiplash also known as Wally asked before he dropped down from the raft he had been sitting on. "How do you know I didn't just ask you to come so I could kill you?" Whiplash asked the hero his body moving as he started to walk around him in a slow almost predator like way. His costume was pure black with angry red whip marks on the chest, two guns sat on his hips, knifes strapped onto his arms, that could be slide out instead of using a sword. Other weapons lay hidden all over his suit, while a black cowl covered his face, and red hair, green eyes couldn't be seen behind red tinted lenses.

"You would never hurt me." Nightwing said easily though a small part of him didn't believe him. Whiplash stayed silent and watched him a silent question filled the air. "If you wanted to hurt me, you would and could have already." Whiplash moved faster then Dick could see, and slammed into him sending him flying onto the ground. Whiplash's body dropped onto the hero, his knees on Dick's hands holding them down, while staring at the hero, a dagger in his hands. "Well your right about one thing Bird Boy, if I wanted to I could have killed you as soon as you walked in, but I didn't mostly because we both know why you actually came, and no it's not that 'you can still come back to being a hero' bullshit."

Dick stayed silent choosing to let Wally do the talking for the moment. "What don't feel like talking?" Wally asked, digging the dagger into the old barn wood, before dropping closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "Did you wonder why I asked you here? I mean really, we haven't seen each other in almost two years and I suddenly out of the blue ask you to come meet me."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that me and Babs have been thinking about marriage."

"And you would be" Wally paused for a moment before leaning closer their lips almost touching and mumbled a soft "right." before pressing his down onto Dick's. Dick felt that spark of electricity that always came when he kissed Wally go through him, and memories of better times, before memories of Wally changing sides and them having a secret relationship that lasted almost two years before Wally just disappeared. Dick's eyes snapped open before he bucked up, and twisted his body around, legs wrapped around Wally's waist before sending him flying off of Dick.

"Okay I'll be truthful I was expecting that." Wally said as he sat up rubbing his head.

Dick glared at him as he climbed to his feet and said "Enough games Wally, I'm done being a play toy to you. Now what do you actually want." Wally stared at him head tilted slightly before he got to his feet and said "Play toy? Is that what you think you are to me?" The almost full bat glare Wally received was enough of an answer for him "Well your wrong. You were _never_ just a play toy Little Bird, and the actually reason I called you here was to tell you I hope you have a happy life with Babs. I would say give her my congrats at catching such a fine piece of ass, but she probably never wants to see me again right?"

Dick shrugged at that both already knowing that Babs would rather get shot then see Wally, before going silent then saying "I always imagined I would be marrying you or at least have you as my best man." Wally couldn't help the gentle smile that appeared on his lips as he said "I always imagined that I would be marrying you and no one else. _But_ I guess times change, and who says I won't be at the wedding? I wouldn't miss it for the world, Little Bird you just won't see me."

"Wally there's going to be a _lot_ of heroes there, and they _will_ try and capture you."

"Mm I guess they will huh? Well don't worry about that, those stupid heroes won't be able to catch me."

"Your to cocky sometimes Wall-man." Dick couldn't help, but say and stared at Wally who didn't seem to notice.

"Me cocky? Never, I just _know_ they can't catch me. Unlike them I'm not afraid to play **dirty** if needed." Wally's voice seemed to fill with that hints of darkness that was swimming inside him. Clapping his hands together Wally said "Now, that I've given you my congrats and the fact that I'll be there hidden away, you can go and I can go." Dick blinked surprised because Wally usually tried to kill him every time they met, then have sex, but the killing part... "What are you up to?"

"Pfft, nothing. Seriously Little Bird this time I'm not going to try and kill you, then have some hot sex... Well okay I would totally go with the sex if you wanted but since your an almost married man, probably not the best idea." Wally went silent for a moment arms crossing a finger tapping against his chin before slide his tongue over his mouth and said "Ah! But there is one thing."

"What?" Whiplash shot forward across the barn floor, stopping right in front of Dick only inches away, before gently cupping Dick's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Dick jerked in surprise before Wally's lips were off of his own, and one of his hands had left Dick's face. The other one started to slowly back away, finger tips roaming down his cheek before Wally's voice instead of the loud, active, voice that Whiplash always used, it seemed more like the old Kid Flash one when he was talking to someone who was scared. "Be happy my precious Little Bird, after the wedding I promise you won't ever see me again." A streak of black shot out of the barn and into the quiet night, leaving behind the final token of a lost life.

* * *

Dick sat cross legged on the living room floor an old box filled with photo albums sat alongside him. He glanced towards the bedroom and watched as Barbara lay sleeping her chest rising and falling slowly, her red hair laying around her. He turned away back to the photos, and clicked the small flashlight on as he started to flip through the pages. Pictures of him and Wally as kids appeared, some in costume some not. With every page turned they grow in different ways some as friends, some as heroes, some with age, some with a growing love for each other.

He knew he should get rid of them, bury them, lock them in a box and throw them into the sea, _burn_ them. But he couldn't. A part of him a large part of him still and would always love Wally, no matter what that other small part said. _You want me to be happy, but I was most happiest with you._ Dick thought as he stared at the last picture of Wally laying half away in the hospital staring with eyes void of all emotion, bandages dancing around his body, fire red hair shaved off, a frown on his lips. This was taken after Wally had returned back after 'dying', he wouldn't say what had happened, but whatever it was had changed him. He became more violent on patrols, killed a villain without a second thought, then disappeared only sending messages to Dick in codes, or addresses.

Dick stared at the pictures once more before dropping them back into the box and closing it tightly. Glancing once more at Barbara he knew that this wasn't right. It wasn't fair to her, not at all. She deserved someone who loved all of her and wasn't wishing for someone else. Standing he gripped the box and placed it back inside the closet towards the very back. His fingers ran through his hair and he sighed as he realized that one Wally wasn't ever going to change from what he was now, though he did seem to not kill as much when Dick was around. Two although he did love Babs, it wasn't close to the way he loved Wally, and three he couldn't do the wedding. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Staring at the sleeping redhead Dick was suddenly hit with the thought of how much that he had made her into a replacement for Wally and felt guilt build up. Grabbing a piece of paper alongside a pen, grab a bag, his Nightwing costume alongside some regular clothes, he left disappearing into the night. He would be looked for, but wouldn't be found not until almost a year later when a new kinda mercenary, kinda anti-hero, kinda hero came up alongside Whiplash calling himself Black Bird.


	3. Teenage Shenanigans (Wally&Hal)

**Teenage Shenanigans (Wally West & Hal Jordan)**

* * *

Wally army crawled through the vents of the Watchtower, he technically wasn't suppose to be here and had 20 minutes to get done, what needed to be done. Uncle Hal would rue the day he crossed Wally, rue it! Sitting on Wally's back was a black backpack filled with yellow paint from spray paint, to buckets of paint, to paint balls. Two paint ball guns sat strapped to his bag, he stiffened as he watched people go past before clicking the comm in his ear on and off three times. Three beeps came through the comm before Robin's voice come on saying "Go now, I've unlocked his door, and the hallway is empty."

Clicking the comm on and off twice, Wally pushed the grate off the vent open and dropped down. Landing in a crouch he shot over towards the silver door, and went inside when it open with a soft _whoosh_. Flicking the light on, he looked around at everything a smile appearing on his face. "Time to get to work." Wally said before placing the bag on the floor and opening it up. "Hope I have enough." A couple seconds later he was on the far side of the wall with a bucket of pain, painting everything yellow, using his superspeed he managed to get it all nice and shiny yellow. Grabbing the four paint balls he brought out a wire and started to set up a small trap for Hal. "Show him to barge in, instead of knocking then tell Uncle B." Wally mumbled as he placed the weight part of the trap under the sheet.

As soon as Uncle Hal dropped onto his bed, tired from his long day, he would get a first full of yellow paint. The washable, nontoxic kind, Wally didn't want to kill him. "Hallway clear?" Wally whispered into the comm, a paintball gun in hand with a couple paint balls, just encase he ran into anyone, when he was leaving. A couple seconds of silence before "All clear, go." Wally was about to leave before he brought his phone out and took a picture of the room, then zipped out and was back into the vents moments later. _This is going to be awesome! I'm glad Rob gave me that camera to stick in the corner_.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

Wally sat alongside the other members of the Team, head down trying not to laugh as a rather angry Hal Jordan stood forming in front of them. He was covered from head to toe in bright yellow. "I know it was you Wally don't even try and act innocent." Hal hissed at him, "I bet you even at the bird help you didn't you?" Wally blinked in surprise before making his eyes go big and innocent and said "Uncle Hal! I-I can't believe you would think something like that. I-I would never do this to you! I'm hurt that you think I would."

"Oh don't play innocent, everyone knows it was you, and I'm going to prove it to." Wally glanced at Rob who gave a nod to him, allowing a smirk of evil onto his lips and hissed out a "If everyone knows then why isn't Uncle B here? Or any of the other JL members. Face Uncle Hal you got nothin' on me." Hal stayed silent before turning and leaving the silent promise of 'I'll get you' hung in the air.

Once he was gone Wally glanced at his friends and said "Sooo who wants to watch the recording?"

"I'll make popcorn!" M'gann said and disappeared into the kitchen while Wally went to get the video which was on one DVD hidden away inside the trophy room, under the Helmet of Fate. It seemed like a good place to hide it okay?

 **5 Minutes Later**

The Team sat watching and laughing as Hal walked into his now bright yellow room, not noticing it because he didn't turn the lights on before he dropped onto his bed. A popping noise could be heard before four yellow paint balls fell straight onto him splashing across all of him. Hal let out a loud scream and fell off the bed onto the floor, blanket tangling around his legs. "So what he do anyways Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she stole some of Kaldur's popcorn.

"Well you know how me and Bird boy are in a relationship?" Nods. "You also know how we haven't told anyone except you guys?" Another nod. "Uncle Hal barged into my room and found me and Rob in a slight make out session and told Uncle B alongside Bats."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, I thought he was the cool Uncle to. But that meant war, and his probably going to try and get me back somehow..."


	4. Amusement Park (Wally WestRoy Harper)

**Amusement Park (Wally West/Roy Harper)**

* * *

"Please, please tell me this isn't a amusement park, and this is just a really bad dream." Wally asked as he stood besides the rest of the Team. Conner glanced at him a little confused before saying "Why would this be a bad dream?"

"Because this is how a lot of horror movies go and everyone always ends up dead in them." Wally answered as he looked around at the old, very clearly abounded amusement park.

"What's wrong Baywatch scared of ghost?" Artemis asked as she brought her bow out, and placed an arrow into it, her eyes searching for the bad guy they were chasing. "Scare of ghost? No. Scared of a chainsaw wheeling maniac whose gonna kill us? Yep."

"There is no one else here my friend do not worry." Kaldur told him trying to soothe Wally's fear, and ignore his own uneasiness that came from this place.

"I wish Rob was here." Wally mumbled as he followed behind the Team. Robin was off doing the Boy Wonder thing with Batman at the moment. Of course he also wished M'gann was here, but she was off with her uncle doing whatever they do.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kid." Roy grumbled as he walked forward into the park pushing the rusty gate up with a loud screech that made half the team flinch at the noise. "Red be quite I don't wanna die!" Wally hissed and glanced around green eyes wide. Roy turned and stared at him for a heartbeat then two, before sighing and saying "What was your uncle thinking letting Hal babysit you as a kid."

"Hey! Uncle Hal did a great job, it was Uncle Ollie that let me stay up late and watch scary movies with you. So really it's your fault." Wally pointed out before jumping as he heard something creak and wrap his fingers into Roy's deciding he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. "Your the one who wanted to watch them."

"Since when do you listen to me? And I was 10 Roy. 10." Wally stated before letting out a small shriek as one of the old rides came to life. Rusty metal grinding together as it moved and Wally shot himself against Roy's chest the old nightmares of a killer clown chasing him through an amusement park coming back to him. Roy shot backwards away from the ride while holding up a small crossbow that he had started carrying around. "Okay that, that was freaky." Roy stated as his grip on his crossbow loosened and he placed it back into his side holster.

"No duh." Wally mumbled from were he pressed his face against Roy's chest. "Why'd this villain have to hide here!?"

"No idea. Aqualad what should we do-..." Roy stopped when he found him and Wally alone, the others gone. "Uh oh." Roy said and turned himself and Wally in a circle looking around.

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?"

"Don't freak out, but I think somehow we got separated from the others..." Roy told him, and felt Wally push away from him and look around slowly.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here, but noooo don't listen to me! It's not like this is how every horror movie goes, with the group getting separated then picked off one, by one."

"Kid we're not getting picked off, one by one. Now calm down. We probably just took a wrong turn, we just need to retrace our steps and we will meet up with everyone again okay?" Wally nodded, and smiled when felt Roy's hand grab onto his own. Both edged past the ride which was still on and Wally could see it was some type of kiddie ride with animals which were rusty and looked more like monsters now more then anything. A couple of heartbeats passed before Wally winced in pain as the hand holding his tightened painful. "Red quit it." Wally hissed and moved his fingers around trying to get the grip to loosen.

Roy glanced over at Wally, but kept going not really noticing what he was talking about. "Ouch! Dude, Red I love hand holding and stuff, but seriously let up your crushing my hand!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not holding your hand." Roy said and glanced at Wally who was staring at him confusion on his face. Blinking for a moment before Wally said "Uhh yeah you." Roy held up both hands to show that he wasn't and started turn to see what was. Wally didn't give him a chance to as the speedster sped up enough to burn the hand holding his own, grabbed Roy with his other hand and shot off with a burst of speed.

Swinging Roy around Wally picked him up bridal style not caring that his boyfriend didn't like it and ran through the amusement park towards the gate and slide to a stop next to it. Gently placing Roy back onto his feet, Wally did a quick circle around Roy mostly just to make sure nothing was around them anymore. "KF, calm down." Roy said as he grabbed Wally and brought him to a stop in front of him.

"Where have you two been?" Artemis's voice rung out catching their attention and both turned to see Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis walking towards them.

"Oh you know being lost in a freaky amusement park, feeling like I was going to have a heart attack and die." Wally answered.

Roy rolled his eyes before saying "We got separated from you guys, and were looking for you. Did you find the villain by chance?"

Kaldur shook his head saying "No, it doesn't look like he was ever here to begin with."

"So it was a bust?"

"It would appear so."

"Greeeaaat" Roy said drawing the word out "Bats is going to be so happy with this." Turning he started walking back to their bikes while saying "Lets never come here again." Wally nodded in agreement before feeling like eyes were on him and glanced back to see a shadow, with a black hand pointed out towards him. "Nope." Wally thought as he turned around and hurried after Roy planning to never again, go to any kind of amusement park.


	5. Song Day (Wally WestJason Todd)

**Song Day (Wally West/Jason Todd)**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...

That was the only sound Jason Todd aka the Red Hood heard as he sat inside a white room, that was decorated with large Get Well Soon cards, and balloons, of course they were for nothing the person connected to the machine would never see them. A hospital bed sat in the center of the room, in it lay a redheaded man with freckles splashed across his face, and green eyes that would never open again. Sitting in a white chair sat Jason his helmet on the floor next to him, his gloves were off and lay next to his helmet as he reached over and grabbed the man's left hand, with both of his.

"Hey, Wally." Jason said softly his thumb starting to slowly trace circles against the back of Wally's hand. "Why'd you do it?" Jason asked "Why'd you jump in front of me, and take the bullet? I would have been fine." He got no answer, not like he was expecting one really. Everyone else had already said their good-byes and Jason had waited till last mostly because he couldn't meet the Flash's eyes, not after he broke his promise, the one thing he swore to himself that he would never break and that was let Wally get hurt. Seconds pasted in silence before Jason said "I'm so sorry, I really am. I wish I had been faster to knock out the idiot, I wish I could go back to killing, I wish I had I could go back and take the bullet for you." Jason could feel the tears start to build up and forced them down. "I'm sorry Love." he whispered softly and pressed his head against Wally's palm.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey~." Jason sung softly remembering how this had been the first song they had danced to together at a small dinner in the middle of nowhere after a mission. The waitress had dimmed the lights for them as they danced in their blood stained suits, both tired to the bone, but didn't care as they held each other and danced. Jason had sung the song softly in Wally's ear during the time, and ever time they danced together afterwards, not even caring if that wasn't the song playing, though he had gotten Bruce to play it during his Wayne Ball every single time they went.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away!~" Jason's voice chocked a little, but he kept going as another memory came sliding into his mind. It was after the first time they had made love with each other, and Jason had whispered "You don't know how much I love you." he hadn't realized that Wally was still awake barley, but still awake until the speedster had turned and mumbled "I think I'm starting to understand though." After that every time after sex Jason always made sure to tell Wally that he loved him more then the stars loved the moon, more then the ocean loved the sand, more then people loved air. Wally had always laughed and said "I love you more than food." Jason counted that higher then anything.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleepin' I dreamed, I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cry.~" Jason barley managed to keep his voice straight and keep going because for the past week he had dreamed like this, and had woken up screaming his voice raw for Wally. He had barley slept more then an hour (if he was lucky). He had tried to tear apart there apartment, but when he moved to throw something he found that he couldn't. Wally cleaned it every Saturday no matter if they were both tired from missions, or patrol, and he couldn't just ruin all of that. He had dropped to his butt after that and just hugged himself tightly, wishing with every fiber in his body that he could kill the man that killed his sunshine.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away!~

You told me once dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between us. But now you've left me and you love another. And you have shattered all my dreams.~" Tears started to make their way down Jason's face refusing to stop. Jason couldn't help but feel cheated, and left behind as Wally left to love Death, leaving him behind all alone. Jason's dreams of them getting married, maybe retiring and adopting (or rather getting a dog that eats the bad guys for them), living safely in one of Jason's many houses. Babysitting Wally's cousin's even though the Flash would more then likely never allow him to be alone with them.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away!~"

I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another. But you'll regret it all some day.~" Jason knew that Wally would regret it, or at least he hoped whatever Wally went where he died, he would regret it. He was selfish he knew, but he didn't want Wally to leave him for Death. Death didn't deserve Wally, actually no one deserved Wally yet people even Jason himself still thought they did. Moving one hand he reached into his jacket's pocket and brought out a silver ring, that had the Flash symbol engraved into it. He had been prepared to ask Wally to marry him after the last mission, after he took him back to that dinner in the middle of no where and they danced once again. He slide it onto Wally ring finger, and wrapped his hands once more around Wally's.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away! Please.. Fuck don't go Wally, don't take my sunshine away." Jason said not being able to finish singing as his voice chocked up and he started crying, sobs shaking his body. He felt his breath leave him through as a hand started to gently squeeze his back. Jason's eyes glued themselves to his hands and he watched as Wally's squeezed slightly, before letting go and going limp once more. His eyes trailed upwards to Wally's face but he saw no movement except he seemed to shake for a moment. "Wally..?" Jason said slowly then felt his whole body give off a vibration and listened to the sound of the nearby machine as his own heart stopped.

Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeee...

Sirens went off and footsteps were heard running towards the room, Jason didn't notice though, not even when hands were pushing him out of the room. The door was slammed in his face, and that knocked Jason out of his daze. "NO!" the scream ripped out of Jason and he started struggling trying to break free of the hold as he screamed himself raw for Wally, and to be let go, he couldn't leave his sunshine alone. "You need to calm down son." Superman's calm voice reached his ears and for the first time Jason noticed that Superman was the one holding him. "Fuck you!" Jason roared and struggled even more, wishing he had some kryptonite to shove down his throat.

 **Hours Later...**

Jason sat in a small, dark, cramped closet knees up to his chest hiding from the world. Okay so maybe he was hiding in the closet in his and Wally-... His apartment. His apartment that was to quite without Wally's laughter of happiness bouncing off the walls, the sound of Wally cooking in the kitchen, running through the apartment at superspeed crashing into things, his soft snores and growls from his bottomless stomach. It also was to dark, he use to love the dark, lived in it really, but now he lived well use to live in the light. With Wally gone, he could fell the dark slowly coming back into him, the need no want to kill the man started raising like a wildfire in dry grass.

He lifted his head though when he heard footsteps and voices softly calling out his name. Dick?...No, wait that's Bruce. Jason thought and lifted a fist to thump against the closet door. Moments passed before the door was opened and light flooded in, making Jason wince from the light and stare up at Bruce who was standing there. "Jason." Bruce said softly before seeming to get nervous then dropped down onto his knees, and slowly (awkwardly) wrapped his arms around Jason. "Even after having like five Robin's you still can't hug to save your life." Jason growled out trying to act tough like the Red Hood was.

"Jason." Bruce said his voice automatically going a little deeper into his Batman voice. Clearing his throat Bruce said "It's going to be okay, it may not look like it now, or tomorrow, or anytime soon, but it will be. It will be okay, I promise." Bruce told him, and felt Jason lean against him more, like he wanted to believe him, but couldn't. Seconds passed, which soon turned into minutes as the two just sat there silently, before Jason shifted and said "I want to... To come back to the Manor... Just for a little while of course, not to long, maybe just a couple nights.."

"Stay as long as you need to." Bruce said as he slowly got himself and Jason to their feet. "Come on" a small pause before "son." and Jason followed on slow feet still dressed in his costume that he wore hours before when Wally had died.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Jason stood dressed in a black suit standing besides his brothers, his family, alongside other heroes who all stood spread around the Wayne family grave yard. Yes, Wally was being buried on Wayne property because he not only was like a family member, a brother or son, he also was the one who Jason had wanted to marry. Bruce had talked to Barry and Iris and both agreed on having him buried in the Wayne cemetery would be best. Jason could feel a new hand on his shoulder every couple minutes, and had to hold everything inside him, to not lash out and possible hurt or kill someone. He jerked in surprise though when a hand that gave a soft vibration landed on his shoulder, and he spun around.

He found himself staring in the eyes of one Barry Allen, the same Barry Allen that he had been trying his hardest to avoid. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Jason looked down and muttered a soft "I'm sorry." Barry didn't say anything just stared at the broken man before him and simple wrapped him into a hug, letting out shaky vibrations, Jason just held tighter, before shoving Barry away, turning and leaving the funeral going back to the Manor. He had a plan, he was going to make things right, he may not be able to bring Wally back, but he could get rid of the guy who killed him. The other heroes won't approve of course, but that really isn't his problem. Now what should he do to the guy? And how long was the paper work from a 'government' official going to take to get them to move him to a different prison?

* * *

Three weeks later Jason Todd vanished from Wayne Manor with only the word Good-bye written on a small sticky note laid on top of his pillow. He took no clothes, except for his Red Hood costume, and all his weapons. Not even an hour after that the man who killed Wally a new villain calling himself Doctor Animo was missing, the van he had been in for transplant between prisons attacked, all the guards knocked out with slight bruising, and the villain no where to be seen. Every hero was out searching for hours, days, trying their hardest to find Jason, before he did something he would regret.

They found Doctor Animo one week later hanging dead from a barn rafter were Jason's cell phone had been turned on and made a call to the Manor. Clear signs of torture was on his body, and it looked like he had been hung so that he suffered for hours before he was shot to death, and left their for the League to find. Searches for Jason Todd continued this time to bring him in for murder, but the were soon given up on the first year of Wally's death anniversary. Damian pretended he didn't notice that large shape of a man in a red hood that appeared around midnight and sat at Wally's grave for a good hour never moving then left disappearing back to wherever he had been before.

* * *

 _Anyone know where Doctor Animo is from?_


	6. Angst (Wally WestHunter Zolomonkinda)

**Angst (Wally West/Zoom..kinda)**

* * *

 **This was one of my most favorite days on this:)**

 **Be careful when you read this! There is kidnapping, kinda torture and more then a volcano load of angst in this.**

* * *

Wally West walked through his apartment, studying for an upcoming test. He wore a simple yellow shirt (he liked the color okay?), with a pair of sweats, and white socks. His hair was sticking up everywhere, while a pair of red headphones sat on his ears playing a loud upbeat tone to help keep him awake. He had one more test then his summer break would start and he could actually get some sleep again, he hadn't slept more then seven hours added up through the whole week. There were peaks to have the first boy wonder as your best friend, alongside coffee. Coffee was magically at the moment and the love of Wally's life. He looked up when a breeze hit him, a breeze that other people would think was just the wind, but Wally knew better, the breeze that hit him was the tail end of a speedster going past.

Slamming his book shut and pulling his headphones off he turned growling "Bart I swear-!..." the words died in his throat as he found himself staring at a man with glowing red eyes, and a suit that looked like his uncle's but was the exact opposite colors with where the scarlet red should be it was bright yellow. "Your not Bart." Wally said taking a step back, his hand clenching the book in his hand a plan to by him time to get a better running area already forming in his head. The man grinned and said "No, no I'm not. I'm not the Flash either, I'm better." with that he launched himself forward at Wally. Wally faked diving to the right and went to the left going over the couch and small table behind it, rolling as soon as he hit the ground and jumping to his feet. His headphones lay on the floor, phone somehow still in his pocket as he twisted and slammed the book into the reverse Flash's face causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Wally shot off, into the kitchen grabbing the break plates in an arm and started throwing them at the man, before starting a weird 'game' of catch me through his small apartment. Throwing chairs, books, anything Wally could get his hands on at the man barley escaping every time he was almost caught. Speeding into his bedroom he slammed and locked the door shoving his dresser there quickly before opening hitting his speed dial and hitting 6 to call Uncle Barry, although he hadn't talked to the man in forever. It went straight to voice mail. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Wally muttered as he heard the door to his room try to be opened and was shoving up the window hopping out onto the fire escape seconds later. Hitting 1, he started calling Dick and mumbled a curse as it also went to voice mail. Shoving it into his pocket Wally shot down the fire escape, ignoring how his socks were started to wear already as he grabbed a hoodie off of someone's clothes line slipped it over his head and took off running down the street starting to turn into a blur.

BANG! Wally let out a loud scream as something no, _someone_ slammed into him sending him flying and skidding across now open road. He had ran out into the country taking the fastest road towards the closet zeta tube. He lay there in a small crater made from his own body for a couple seconds, a couple seconds he couldn't afford as the reverse Flash was there on him, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him up before slamming his head into the ground. Wally groaned and wiggled trying to get him _off_ , trying to bring his legs or arms up and throw him off just like Canary had taught him proved worthless as he found it hurt to move his legs, not broken but close. "Wh-Who are you?" Wally asked his green eyes staring up at the red glowing ones and he found himself silently praying for his uncle to somehow be running by and save him. Uncle Barry _always_ saved him even if they hadn't talked in months, he hoped his uncle was still up to saving him.

"Zoom. Professor Zoom, and we're going to have a lot of **_fun_** Wally or should I call you Kid Flash? Guess it's a good thing your stupid uncle never told you about me or even warned you." Zoom said a cruel smile on his face as he brought his now vibrating hand up and stuck it into Wally's chest. Wally's nose winkled and he found that it didn't actually hurt more like a weird feeling like butterflies in your stomach kind, at least that was before Zoom started moving his hand up, down, and side to side. The air seemed to be sucked out of Wally's lungs for a moment as a blast of pain slammed into him, then he screamed. His body jerked upwards as he tried to buck the guy off and stop the pain. Another scream that was more of a screech and sounded less human left him, his eyes squeezed close, face clenched in pain, head tilted back before the hand was gone and he could breath easier one more. One green eye opened as the man on top of him started laughing.

"Hope your ready kiddo, because there's a lot we've got to do." Zoom said before he grabbed Wally's hair and slammed his head into the dirt knocking the speedster no, the _hybrid_ speedster out. Zoom stared down at the young man and tched, _this is the rumored fastest Flash there will every be? He can't even get up to a decent speed._ Zoom thought as he throw the younger man up over his shoulder _the world will be better when I get rid of this hybrid he isn't even a **real** Flash_. With that thought Zoom turned and was gone speeding away leaving only a phone sitting half buried in a small crater that was vibrating with the name Barry Allen flashing on the screen.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

The sound of glass shattering as it hit the floor in the home of Barry Allen. He could be seen clenching the counter now in a death grip as he listened to the voice on the phone trying to tell him details, but even though he knew he should be listening he just _couldn't_ his brain was just dead as he listened silently. "Tha-thank you fo-for calling and telling me." Barry said as his voice shook before hearing the dial tone as the call ended and then a thump as he fell to his knees and leaned back against the cabinets. "Three months." Barry whispered softly to himself before saying it louder and sat there already knowing that Iris already knew or he was going have to tell her when she got home. His hands turned into fist that were pressed into his face trying to get the tears off. _Is that what the note meant?_ Ran through Barry's mind making him freeze then take off in a blur through his house, up the stairs into his room were a box was opened to show an old Flash suit, an old Kid Flash suit, and a folded up forgotten note from three months ago.

The note read

 _Red hair cluttered with blood, green eyes that show only fear and hope that you will come. Yellow that's splattered with their own blood,_

 _blue and purple bruises from being thrown around, broken bones from vibrating hands._

 _And taken from you forever._

 _Who am I?_

He had at first it meant Iris and had been a warning, so he alongside other League members had watched over her closely for weeks. He hadn't even thought about that it could be Wally. "This is all my fault." Barry said standing and looking down at the note in hand.

* * *

 **3 Months Earlier**

Wally hurt, his chest hurt every time he breathed in and out, his head felt like someone had used it as a drum set. Trying to move found that although his arms were fine his legs, oh god his _legs_. They both were broken and had been placed in heavy cast, with chains wrapped around them. Wally didn't even bother looking any longer and shifted so he could try and see were he was at. Grey bricks walls, with no windows, a small light bulb above him being the only light source. Wally noticed the smell next and wrinkled his nose in disgust, it smelled like someone had pissed in here and that something had _died_. Alongside the smell of dried blood, Wally wasn't certain but he knew that the dried blood wasn't just from him. Flies flicked around the light bulb, as Wally looked around some more and saw a large black door on the other side of the room, half hidden by the shadows around the room, a small grey slot at the bottom.

Wally slowly turned form laying on his back to his chest ignoring the flashes of pain that went through him at moving his legs. Pushing himself up onto his arms, and started to drag himself by his arms towards the door, hissing in pain at moving his legs even if he was just dragging them forward. Falling onto his chest, sweat slowly falling down his face while his stomach started roaring made him pause and wonder when was the last time he ate? Shaking his head Wally pushed himself back up and started dragging himself again, one hand reaching for the door knob before he froze as the slot opened and a green gas filled the room. Wally was quick to cover his mouth and nose with his shirt and hands, but could still feel the gas get in before blackness swept up into him.

* * *

Green eyes slowly fluttered open, and Wally gave a soft groan before slowly lifting himself up by his hands. His eyes searched around the cell and only found a small plate of food sitting close to him. He ignored it though as he slowly shifted his weight around to roll himself over, ignoring the sharp gasps of pain shooting up from his legs. After managing to turn himself over Wally looked down towards his legs and found that they both were still in the casts, but didn't look or feel as if they had healed at all. Slowly drawing in a breath Wally found himself shaking not vibrating but actually shaking.

"What the..?" Wally mumbled he hadn't shook in _years_ , when he was scared or anything he always vibrated. Shaking his head trying to get rid of the weird shaking he feels something around his neck. His hands shot up and he falls backwards on to his back, barley noticing it as he grabs at the thing around his neck. It's big, bulky, and Wally can't find a way to get it off. His fingers go around the edges and realization on what it is comes to him. It's a inhibitor collar which meant his powers were taken away from him at the moment, he not only had both legs broken but he was defenseless. _Uncle Barry... Help._ Wally thought as he stared up at the single light bulb before watching as it flickered before going out leaving him alone in the darkness. "Oh come on!" Wally couldn't help but yell and lay there for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep hoping, and praying that this was just a dream.

* * *

 **4 Weeks Later**

"Hello!?" Wally yelled as he struggled to move, he had after a day of mostly just laying still had decided that even if his legs might not be healing as quickly as they should, because of the damn collar he was going to work his upper body as much as he could. "I know your there! Why don't you come out already!?" Wally yelled anger filling his voice he had been alone for if his internal clock was right a couple weeks. "What do you want from me!?" Wally yelled as he slammed his fist against the door before watching as green gas filled the room again. "Not...fair..." Wally mumbled before he tried to hold his breath again. He was getting up to almost two minutes of holding his breath, before blackness swirled and he fell onto his side.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

"Please someone anyone!" Wally whined as he curled up his now healed legs against his chest. Making himself into a small ball against the corner, tears sliding down his face. He didn't want to break but he was so _lonely_ , he hadn't seen or heard anyone for so _long_. He wouldn't even care if the guy who took him hit him, he just wants some kind of contact. Another voice besides his own, listening to someone else breath, someone else's footsteps. _Uncle Barry, Dick, Roy, Conner, anyone please come get me._ Wally thought before closing eyes trying to dream of his friends and family that he wondered if they had noticed he was missing yet.

Wally jerked awake hours later to being held against a warm chest, a strong humming bird like heart pounding in his ear. He didn't dare move wondering if this was some trick his brain was making him see and feel. He kept his eyes closed, as he slowly moved one arm, a hand going up and slowly pressing against the chest, before his fingers dug into the cloth and held on with a death grip. He felt the fingers that had once been going through his hair pause before starting again.

Wally couldn't help but let out a sigh at the contact, before slowly opening his eyes and watching as the color yellow filled his vision. A red backwards lightning bolt was what his eyes caught next, before panic set in. Wally bucked his body back trying to escape, his hands slamming into the chest pushing himself backwards. The arm around him felt like steel before a fist slammed into the back of his head, making him cry out in pain. "Shh, it's okay little one, I have you now." A male voice said softly and held him gently, yet strongly showing that he had no way to escape unless he wanted more pain.

Days started to slowly pass, and the same man kept coming back promising more pain if Wally fought back and soft touches if he didn't. Wally still struggled though, the stubbornness of being a hero alongside just being stubborn and having been trained for torture helped, but it sooner rather then later started weigh down on him. Yes, he punched, kicked, even bit once, used all the skills Black Canary, Flash, and other heroes had taught him, but they were next to nothing without his powers, alongside the fact that he had started to eat less, a part of him trying to die by starvation.

He woke up to find himself being tied down and spoon feed soup, bread, and other food for days after that. "What do you want with me?" Wally groaned out as he woke to find himself once more in Zoom's arms. His head was fitted under Zoom's chin, chest to Zoom's chest, legs entwined with Zooms, and arms lazily wrapped around Zoom's waist. Maybe he was pathetic, no he was, Wally decided _I gave up, I don't deserve anything._ Wally thought _The Team, Uncle Barry, everyone will think I'm pathetic._ Wally thought and unknowingly tightened his arms around Zoom as tears started to slowly trail out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zoom's voice was soft, much softer then the voice he used when he was anger and hurt Wally. Wally didn't answer just turned his head and pressed his face against Zoom's chest. "Wallace." Zoom's voice darkened and Wally flinched in Zoom's hold fear filling him before he mumbled something against Zoom's chest. "What? Speak clearly."

"I-I don't know. I know I'm pathetic, but I-I don't understand why I'm crying."

"Your not pathetic, little one." Zoom's now soft voice says softly in Wally's ear. "Your feeling are just confused." Zoom's arm that is wrapped around Wally's waist tightens while his other one brushes through Wally's hair, before Zoom says "How would you like to go outside?"

"Wh-what?" Wally said confusion in his voice.

"Come on." Standing and forcing Wally up alongside him Zoom opened the door and walked out pausing when he saw that Wally hadn't followed. "Wallace, come." Zoom ordered and watched as Wally slowly followed. Wally could feel himself shaking as he stepped out, a slight feeling that Wally had thought was buried and dead said _Run, fight!_ He ignored it though as the overwhelming sense of panic kicked in. He shot forward though and grabbed onto Zoom that once dead part hating how he was seeking comfort from the pain who brings him pain, but that side was once more as soon as his hands wrapped around Zoom's arm.

"Don't worry little one, no one will ever hurt you again. I just need you to do one thing for me okay?"

"What is it?" Wally asked looking up towards Zoom.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now let me show you, your home."

* * *

 **2 Years and 7 Months since Wally went missing**

Black boots hit the ground creating a black blur and streak as it followed behind a larger yellow blur. Wally's eyes were huge behind his black goggles as he followed after Zoom. They were running towards Central City, Wally was jumpy though even after going out for lunches, with Zoom, no Hunter. Wally yearned to reach forward and hold onto Hunter's hand, but refused to, he didn't want to make Hunter anger not again, not after the first time he took Wally collar off and Wally had a full blown panic attack, that he had to be sedated to calm him down.

Running past the _Welcome to Central City_ sign Wally felt that feeling that was barley there now, almost fully gone for good yearn to run away from Hunter and look for Flash. Wally shook his head slightly though, Flash wasn't _safe_ though, Hunter was _safe_. They were slowing down slightly now, wanting to get people's attention and Wally could slightly feel others with super speed running somewhere through the city.

"Start doing what I taught you." Zoom said before faster then anyone could see pressed his lips against Wally's spandex covered forehead. "Make me proud." and went off to do whatever. Wally stood still for a moment allowing everyone to see him standing in skin tight black spandex with a white lightning bolt that went from his right shoulder to left hip, black goggles around his eyes, white lightning bolts on the sides of his cowl, white gloves, and white lightning bolts on his hips. His name in this suit wasn't Wally no it was Fear.

Breathing in slowly, he twisted his upper body before starting to spin and create small tornadoes destroying well really anything, that was in his way. He felt wrong though, like painfully wrong. He watched as Hunter who was farther ahead of him throw people out of the way, and felt himself moving before he could stop himself, and saved a small child. The child was wearing a yellow shirt with a right lightning bolt in it that looked like he should know it. Placing him down Fear dropped into a crouch ignoring the people freezing up thinking he was going to kill the child because he was working alongside Zoom. But instead he just looked him in the eyes and said "My name is Fear." then shot off after Zoom.

"Fear!" Zoom yelled causing Wally to lift his head and quickly went to catch up with him. Stopping at his side he looks and watches as two blurs make there way towards them. One is a scarlet red that makes Wally want to whine and hide behind Zoom, but he dares not move. The other blur is red and yellow and anger fills his mind as he sees it's _his_ Kid Flash suit. _Am I that easy to replace?_ Wally thought not knowing that he had said it aloud in a whisper. "I won't replace you Fear." Zoom's soft voice reached Wally's ears. "But Flash never cared about you, if he thinks your so easy to replace. Make sure to show that _replacement_ your _anger_."

"I'll make sure they Fear it." Wally replied, practically beaming when he felt Zoom's hand squeeze down on his shoulder for a second.

* * *

Barry Allen ran through Central City his new partner Impulse or rather the new Kid Flash running alongside him. He knew it wasn't Bart's fault, but it felt so wrong having him running there instead of his nephew Wally, who he lost to Zoom two almost three years ago, when Zoom killed him. He stopped Kid Flash stopping alongside him and stared at not one, but two speedsters stood in front of him. Zoom was standing a couple of feet ahead of the other, but still gave a clear view of him.

He wore all black, with a large white lightning bolt going across from his left shoulder to right hip, and had pair of black goggles over his eyes. His head was tilted to the side showing two white lightning bolts on his cowl's head. He seemed more then just a little confused as he stared back at Barry, before he gave a small smirk as his eyes darted towards Impulse then back to him like a cat watching it's prey. "Flash." Zooms voice seemed to boom through the city as everything was silent "I would like you to meet my new partner Fear."

Fear nodded his head, but stayed silent before looking at Zoom who gave a small nod. Flash watched as he and Zoom moved running towards them. Barry shot forward slamming a fist into Zoom who quickly hit him back and the fight started. He could barley hear Kid Flash and Fear fighting away from them and realized that Fear was leading Bart away from him and Zoom. _But for what reason? Were there more of them!? He was thankful he had called the League for just encase. He wasn't going to let_  
 _Zoom take another of his family from him._

"So your Fear? What kind of name is that?" Bart asked as he dodged out of the way of Fear's fist and put some distant between the two speedster. Fear paused and stood in a defensive position, before saying "What kind of Kid Flash? What are you five?" Wally asked, a growl of rage filling his voice. Anger at Flash and the Justice League replacing him, anger at them leaving him for years and never looking for him, anger at everything.

"I'm not five! And besides I'm old enough to kiss your butt! Bart yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." Fear said and felt himself actually wanting to see if the kid could take him down.

Kid Flash snorted before saying "Anyone could take someone like you down."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Fear asked feeling himself starting to stop before throwing a punch at the kid.

"You a monster! Your hurting even killing people, and your destroying the things they work hard for." Fear stayed silent as he kept fighting, before watching as a leg tried to sweep his out. He felt his body move before he thought of just jumping up, he was jumping and flipping backwards into a trail of back flips that turned into a cartwheel and he stopped. He felt something inside him starting to stir, but shoved it down and shot forward at Kid Flash. Grabbed and throwing the kid he roared and slammed a kick into his side. "You know nothing about me!" Fear yelled while something inside said **_your not a monster you don't mean to! Prove this kid wrong! Show him what a real monster is! Show him what Fear is really like! Show him all your pain!_**

Fear felt himself starting to vibrate remembering one of Hunter's favorite punishments were he vibrated his hand into Fear's chest. He dropped himself onto Kid Flash's chest, sitting on the other speedsters hips and was about to plunge his hand in when he heard "Kid Flash!" and looked up to see a boy with a black suit with a blue bird on his chest. Wally let out a cry as something sliced the top of his crowl, now all the way off, but enough that you could easily tear it off.

He felt arms shove him, and fell to the side. Twisting he placed both hands down and flipped himself into a cartwheel before going up into a stance and speeding away from them. Glaring at the Wally turned and shot over towards Zoom, slamming into the Flash and sending him flying to the side. "Zoom! They brought back up! I won't be able to take them all down alone!"

Zoom barley glanced over before noticing how Fear's cowl was ripped and knew how to hurt Flash even more, then simple letting him think his first partner is dead. Grabbing Wally's shoulder he wrenched him towards him and hissed a "Hold still." Wally did as he was told and listened as he heard and felt the top of cowl being ripped off. He ignored the pain when he felt some of his hair being ripped out. "Zoom?" Fear said slowly, as he watched the heroes most staring at his hair. "Lets go Fear." Zoom said before turning and starting to run. Fear turned and started running after him before finding himself ignoring as someone yelled "Kid Flash wait!"

"Kid!" Flash yelled and shot after them, but they were both gone like leaves in the wind. "That... That can't be Wally right?" Nightwing asked himself staring after them.

"No.. Remember Wally's dead... We buried his body." Red Arrow said as he came to stand alongside Nightwing.

"Are we sure we buried Wally though? Zoom could have easily made a clone of him or something no one would check." Nightwing said.

* * *

 **That Night** **Central City Graveyard**

Lights were bathing a gravestone that read _Wallace West_ , with people digging down into the grave. Both Green Lanterns Hal and John had the grave dug up quickly, and were now standing by a pile of dirt as Flash opened the coffin. "He's still there so that can't be Wally right?" M'gann asked from where she's standing alongside the other original Young Justice members. Flash ignored her as he reached down and shook the very clearly tortured Wally. A snarl appeared on Flash's face as he dropped it onto the ground and said "It's fucking plastic! How did I not notice this before!"

"Flash, buddy calm down." Hal quickly said "This isn't your fault you didn't know, we were all in pain no one thought about checking."

"Shut up! If I had just checked we could have been looking for him and none of this would have happened!" Flash yelled before turning and shooting off in a blur out of Central City, and out into the country. The heroes glanced at each other, each one feeling as if they had failed Wally again, and each wondering if Wally could still be saved when he seemed to be loyal to Zoom.

* * *

 **Zoom's Secret Base**

Wally laid awake staring at the wall, his eyes half open as he started to slowly fall asleep. The arm wrapped around his waist tightened and pulled him even closer against the warm, bare chest pressed against his back. Wally let out a small vibration in answer and shifted so that his legs could tangle with Hunter's. His mind went back to the fight earlier that day and he thought about the looks and cry he had gotten when Hunter had ripped off his cowl's top. _Should he leave?_ that thought came into his mind, but was quickly chased away by another that said _Hunter is safety! I can't leave safety, I haven't had it in so long... And he doesn't mind how I rumble a lot or my science jokes... Not like how the Team mocked me and made fun of me on a regular basis. Hunter doesn't do that.._

Wally twisted around and climbed a little bit onto Hunter, dropping his head onto Hunter's chest and listening to his heartbeat. That had been one of the things that calmed him more then anything, and made him more comfortable. Reaching over he grabbed the blanket and tugged it up onto his and Hunter's naked bodies, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **So umm yeah...**

 **I was thinking about someone would die, but this was MUCH more fun;)**


	7. AU of your choice(WallyDick)

**AU of your choice(Wally West/Dick Grayson)**

* * *

 **This is going after Day 1 Villain AU! I suggest you read that first.**

* * *

Two shadows shot across the rooftop staying close to one another, almost so close that they looked like one shadow, one person. The first shadow landed softly on a roof, and crept towards the glass sun light before pausing to look at the other shadow. "Are you sure you want to do this Black Bird? You can still turn back if you want." Whiplash whispered softly, he for the past year had been doing all the killing, not allowing his bird to kill anyone just yet. Black Bird rolled his eyes and answered with a "Yes, I'm sure Whiplash, now lets hurry. The League's catching up with us and are already finding are clients... Well the ones that are already dead."

Whiplash nodded before silently cutting a whole into the window and unlocking it from the inside out. All the security had already been deactivated, and both dropped down on silent feet. "Stand guard?" Black Bird whispered.

Whiplash nodded before pausing and saying "Don't forget about killing the family to, we can't let even one of them live."

"Don't worry babe, I've got this." Black Bird hummed before gently kissing Whiplash and disappearing into the shadows. Black Bird wore a skin tight grey suit that was actual his old Nightwing suit, with a black bird symbol on his chest, a black cowl covered his face and hair, leaving his mouth free. A black cape made of the same martial that Batman used alongside crow feathers that were stitched into every inch of it. Strapped to his legs were leather holders, which held four daggers on each side, and two guns on his hips. On his arms were sharp black spikes that held dried blood on them, wrapped around his hips was a black utility belt with black pouches hanging on it, filled with some fun stuff... It also had a bottle of lube.

He brought out a dagger, the silver glinting in the moonlight and crept into the parents room. He made no sound as he slipped into the room, noticing the plush white floor, queen size bed, two other doors, most likely leading into a bathroom and closet. Two dressers and a large window that was letting the moon come in slightly. He paused over the two sleeping bodies and checked to make sure that it was the client and her husband before slicing the blade across her neck, and moving to the other side to do the same to her husband. He was careful to not get any blood on himself, or leave anything that would help to track him down. Plucking a feather from his cape he dropped it onto the bed and leaving the room.

He nodded towards Whiplash who had his own dagger out, cleaning it while a dead rottweiler laying at his feet. Whiplash grinned and waved at him, before blowing a kiss then disappearing to check and see if there's more then just the parents, two kids and a dog. Dick paused for a moment outside the twins bedroom, the blue door that read their names staring down at him. He felt a breeze hit him and glanced to see Whiplash standing there silently for a moment before saying "I can kill them if you don't want to Little Bird."

"No, I've got this." Dick answered before opening the door and moving in on silent feet. He noticed the two bunk beds, also noticed that the top one was empty the bottom one held both sons. Toys were scattered around the room, alongside some clothes, and stuffed animals. There was a closet to the right, a Batman nightlight, and two dressers along the far wall, while the curtain was open half way letting moonlight spill in. _Both must be scared of the dark_. Dick thought as he crept closer.

He slowly pulled the blanket back and looked down at the two sleeping children suddenly hit with the deja vu of him and Wally as kids, having sleepovers. His grip tightened on the handle of the dagger, but he found himself stopping. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill them. "God damn it." Dick hissed to himself before leaving the room and looking at Wally who tilted his head towards the room asking if it was done. Dick shook his head, fist clinching in anger that he was able to kill them. "It's okay, I've got it." Wally whispered before disappearing inside the room.

A few moments later Wally was back by his side sheathing the dagger he had used. "Lets get out of here." Wally whispered then led the way out of the house. "Would you like to go on a date with me to Vegas oh dearest fiance?" Wally asked as he paused on the roof three rooftops away.

Dick blinked for a moment before laughing and saying "If this is the way your asking to do our wedding tonight, I must say I would love to." Wally grinned before grabbing Dick and kissed Dick possessively, before he had picked Dick up and swung him around a laugh leaving his mouth. "Get on Little Bird, we're going to get hitched!" Wally yelled, and laughed as he felt Dick's body pressing against his back. His eyes saw the green glowing shape of a Green Lantern coming towards them and Wally knew that the rest of the League couldn't be far behind.

With a burst of speed Wally shot down the side of the wall and was gone down the street running towards their hideout to grab some clothes before shooting for Vegas.


	8. Age upAge down(Wally WestHal Jordan)

**Age up/Age down (Wally West/Hal Jordan)**

* * *

 **Wally-22br /**

 **Hal Jordan- 25br /**

 **Barry-27**

 **Barry and Wally are half brothers.**

* * *

Hal sat, one arm on the Justice League table bored to death. His eyes were going around at the Big Seven as the originals were being called now and the new members one of which was also a speedster like Barry. Hal watched the new speedster who called himself Whiplash, he wore all black spandex, with dark red boots and gloves, alongside dark red whip marks going across his chest. His cowl was black and covered everything except for his mouth, with dark red eye lenses that Hal could swear was looking right at him. Hal watched in surprise as the red eye lenses shot up and Hal's brown eyes met bright green ones that stared back for a moment before slowly looking Hal up and down, a small smirk playing on Whiplash's lips.

Hal blinked before grinning back and winking as he noticed that Whiplash was checking him out. _Maybe I can final get an answer to that question I've always wanted to ask Barry._ Hal thought before watching as the red lenses shot back down and tilted his head just enough to look like he was listening to whatever the hell Superman was going on about. Hal watched Superman for a moment before making a small tablet appear before writing a quick message on it with a green pen, then sending it slowly under the table and into Whiplash's lap.

Whiplash looked down quickly and read the words _I bet you like Cuban food. I know a sick place in Cuba._

Whiplash glanced around him towards Superman, before grabbing the pen and writing _I bet you say that to everyone._ Before pushing the green tablet down the small green tube, and back towards Hal. Hal grinned at the reply before writing _Only to the cute ones._

 _You don't even know what I look like._

 _That's the fun part;)_

 _Pick me up tomorrow at 5, and we can go get some Cuban._ Sending the tablet back, Wally shifted around turning himself away from Hal and back towards Superman, only to find that Superman was finally finishing the last of the new set of rules for the Watchtower.

* * *

"Hey have you met my brother yet?" Barry asked as he dropped himself down besides Hal.

"Brother...?" Hal asked pausing from eating his sandwich while also scooting a little more to the side, tightening his hold on his food.

"Yeah, he was at the last League meeting." Barry answered while grabbing a bag of chips from Hal.

"Hey! And there were a lot of new members at the last meeting which one was he?"

"Whiplash." Barry answered grinning as he chomped the chips down, before going to steal the cookies on Hal's plate, not noticing that Hal's whole body had frozen up in fear. His brown eyes slowly moved to look at Barry, and thoughts of a red head squirming under him begging for him to move, while giving off vibrations. Hal's next thoughts were _Don't show fear, show fear and your dead. Don't tell him you've slept with his brother, don't show fear, he can smell it!_ "Hal you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about it,I just got to go do some Green Lantern stuff." Hal said as he dropped his sandwich onto his plate and almost tripped over himself as he climbed to his feet. "I-I'll uh se-see you later!" with that Hal turned around and quickly flew out of the Watchtower cafeteria, hunting down for a certain red headed, green eyed speedster. Hal's eyes saw a black blur going around a corner and quickly followed before finding that he was being led towards the sleeping areas.

Dropping to his feet Hal felt hands grab him and drag him into Whiplash's room. "Hey handsome, how are you?" Whiplash asked as he now held Hal against his bedroom door. Hal's hand shot up, grabbing Wally's arm and saying "You didn't tell me that Barry was your _brother_."

"Didn't seem important." Wally answered as he moved his free hand to tug down his own cowl and look at Hal "It isn't important is it?"

"Isn't important!? Barry's going to _kill me_."

"I won't let him do that." Wally said a devilish grin on his lips. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah, but-."

"But, nothing. My brother won't kill you, or hurt you okay? I won't allow it now come on, you've been gone for three weeks and I want to feel that sore pleasure you always give me."

* * *

"Mmmm that's nice." Wally mumbled as he nuzzled against the warm chest laying under him, and also being used as his pillow. The fingers that had been lazily running through his hair paused, before starting up again. "Your bother's going to kill me." Hal said catching Wally's sleepy attention. Wally blinked for a moment before sitting himself up, ignoring the blanket that fell off of him and said "Well what my brother doesn't know won't kill him right?"

"Right." Hal said after a few moments of silence, before he lifted himself up and pressed there lips together.


	9. Ship(Barry Allen)

**Guest: Your review made me very, very happy! And I am also sorry about making you cry, and your mother. I'm grateful you like the stories and I hope this one can make you laugh a little, or just smile. Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

 **Ship (Barry Allen)**

* * *

Barry Allen aka the Flash was speed walking down the hall ways of the watchtower towards the zeta beams to go home, he couldn't run because they had a made a rule about him running after the great wet floor incident that had three League members in the med bay for injuries. "I still vote that Birdflash will happen. Have you seen them while there training?" a female voice made Barry break and take quick steps back to look into were Black Canary and Wonder Woman were talking. He had heard Flash and couldn't help, but wonder what they were talking about. Zipping inside he sat by them, elbows on the table, chin in hands and said "What about Flash?"

Both woman turned looked at him blinked then looked at each other, then back at him. "Birdflash, Flash." Wonder Woman told him.

"...What's that?"

"You don't know?" Canary asked.

"Nope." Barry answered popping the 'P'.

"What about Spitfire?, Superflash?, Hoodflash?"

"No..?"

"We have much to discuss then." Wonder Woman said.

"We'll start with Birdflash, it's the easiest to explain and prove."

 **30 Minutes Later**

"So" Barry said slowly pushing all his rage and protectiveness down "what your telling me is that Birdflash is Wally and Dick together as boyfriends and anything else, Superflash is Superboy and my partner together, Spitfire is Artemis and Wally together, and Hoodflash is that anti-hero who not even Batman can get under fuck-freaking control with my son." he barley noticed that his voice had turned dark in the tone that his Rogues's called the 'Demon Flash'. Both heroes in front of him paused and stared seeming to realize that maybe they shouldn't have told Flash this. "I'm taking the next couple of days off." Flash said and stood before zipping out of the room towards the zeta tubes. He had some planning, okay actually putting his plan into progress to do.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't tell him about all the ships with Wally." Black Canary said after a long pause.

* * *

 **This one was mostly just a kinda funny one, to you know help with the whole angst/creepy/ew last one.**

 **Also this is pretty short..**


	10. Culture(WallyKaldur)

**Culture(Wally West/Kaldur)**

* * *

"What's this?" Wally asked as he looked down at the small silver box with a blue bow that Kaldur had just handed him.

"Open it and found out." Kaldur told him and gave him a small smile. Wally stared at him for a moment, before shrugging and slipping the blue bow off he carefully wrapped that around his wrist, before opening the lid and peeking in. He blinked then opened it all the way before grinning and saying "You got me cookies!? Thanks!" and grabbed one to quickly eat. He couldn't help but let out a low moan as he felt the warm, chocolate chip cookies, with the chocolate still melting hit his tongue. "These are amazing!" Wally half shouted as he quickly ate two more, before looking at Kaldur and saying "Do you want one?"

"No, I made them for you." Kaldur told him gently "please enjoy them though."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well... Thanks then." Placing the lead back on Wally quickly shot forward and wrapped an arm around Kaldur giving him a strong hug before turning and zipping away to finish the cookies some place else. Kaldur stood still for a moment a large smile forming on his face, before he brought of a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He stared at it a moment, looking over his plan to court and date Wally once more, before swallowing in fear as he saw that the next step was to ask the Flash permission to date his nephew.

* * *

Kaldur breathed in slowly, trying not to show his fear as he felt sweat start to form on the palms of his hands. Clearing his throat Kaldur said "Flash."

Flash looked up from were he shood checking over the new security measures Batman had put in place. He had just finished testing them and if the bruising on his side said anything, they were working. "What's up Kaldur? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong, I just need to ask you something. It has to do with Wally."

Flash's body went from calm, to tense ready to run in seconds. "Is something wrong? Has-something-happened?" Flash was quick to ask trying to remember all that he knew Wally was doing today. All he could remember was that he was suppose to be training with the Team, though the kids have been known to run off and do their own missions. Kaldur placed a hand on Flash shoulder gently gaining his attention once more, and snapping him out of his vibrating with energy state. Stepping back having decided that having a little room between him and Flash would be nest said "Nothing is wrong with Wally, Flash."

"Oh, then what is it? Do you need me to help with his training or something? Does he have to much energy and I should take him on a trip to China?... I actually need to do that anyways, I promised Hal Chinese food if he won that bet..."

"No, no it is nothing like that. I um" Kaldur paused finding himself at a lose for a moment his usual calmness leaving him like the wind. "I would like your permission to court and date your partner Wally."

"What...?" Flash said slowly his head tilting slightly that once soft, warm smile gone turning into an icy dangerous one. "I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong. Could you please repeat that."

"You did not hear wrong. I would like your permission to court and date Wally." Kaldur said and found himself standing a little taller, using everything that he had been taught not to cower as the Flash's gaze even behind his mask changed to something more dangerous. Memories of a few stories his King had told him before of the Flash before he came up onto the surface world. The stories had always been amazing to hear, except for one where both Flash and Kid Flash had been helping his King, when Kid Flash had been hurt and he hadn't gotten up in a minute or so. Something in Flash had changed from that nice guy, who could calm the Justice League down if needed, he became a man who had the villain begging to be taken away to prison, he had become what his King and other members of the League called the 'Demon Flash', and Kaldur found himself staring at it.

Kaldur didn't even have the time to react as Flash moved. He could feel a hand grabbing the back of his shirt, his feet being lifted, wind, and then all was still while he felt like he wanted to barf. "I don't instead the Cave is the place to have this conversation do you?" Flash asked his voice sickly sweet, as he stood holding Kaldur by the back of his shirt like a mother cat holding her little kitten. Kaldur stood hanging over the edge of the mountain, trying to figure out how Flash had gotten him up here in less then a couple seconds. He had never seen Wally move that quickly, or had Wally he he had never notice?

"So your going to shut up, and listen to what I have to say, because I'm only going to say this once and well if you don't get it. Guess Aquaman's going to have to find a new partner." Kaldur nodded and couldn't help the gulp that came out of him, even when his hands went up and grabbed onto Flash's arm, he knew that if Flash wanted him dead, it wouldn't from a drop down the mountain. "Good. Now Wally is like a son to me, and since he is also my partner that means if you hurt him in any way. Whether it be from a fight, you forgot something, or you break his heart. I will find you. Nothing will stop me from hunting you down, not the League, not even if you hide at the bottom of the ocean, I will tear this world apart if you hurt him. Understood?"

Kaldur couldn't find any words in him and just nodded a yes.

"Good. You can... Court Wally if you still want, but remember I will always be watching. Even in death, I will be watching and be ready to kill you if needed." Flash said before dropping Kaldur safely on the ground at his feet, before patting his head and zipping down the mountain in a red blur. Kaldur sat there for a moment heart racing and found himself somehow knowing that he had gotten off easy with just a threat, no a promise and being hung over the edge of the mountain. "I won't hurt him." Kaldur said to empty air around him, and held in a shiver as if Flash was still there glaring at him. Something told Kaldur that he would be watching his back for a long time.

If for the next couple months almost a year, he would jump at fierce breezes while courting and starting to slowly date Wally, well no one could say anything if they've ever faced the 'Demon Flash'.


	11. Friendship(Roy&Wally)

**Friendship(Roy &Wally)**

* * *

Roy leaned back against the couch, one arm on the arm rest, his head leaned into his hand, eyes seeming to watch the movie on the TV. Sitting next to his was one Wally West who was leaning against the other other arm rest, his legs up and folded to the side pressing against Roy. A large half empty bowl of popcorn sat in front of Wally, as his eyes stayed glued to the movie. Roy glanced over at the speedster his eyes watching him, trailing up and down looking for any signs of pain from the injury the speedster had gotten earlier. "I don't get Roy."

"Get what?" Roy asked his eyes snapping to the TV.

"I don't get why the guy just doesn't tell her, that his in love with her. It would make things so much easier." Wally told him. Roy didn't answer for a moment trying not to laugh at the irony and said "Maybe his afraid their friendship will be destroyed if he tells her."

"He should take the chance, I mean, I took the chance with Artemis and look at us now." Wally said before going silent and eating more popcorn. Roy twitched, his fist clinching and arm tensing in anger, before they went slack and he watched Wally once more. Should have told him. A voice sung in Roy's mind Now it's to late and the **replacement** has him. "Yeah, maybe he should." Roy mumbled and shifted a soft sigh leaving him, before thinking He would never be yours anyway, the **real** Roy deserves him more, and he should've been here doing this, he would have told Wally.

"You okay Roy?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine just a little distracted is all."

"..Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine Kid." Roy said ending whatever Wally was going to say or ask next. Should have told him..


	12. Costume(WallyJason)

**Costume(Wally/Jason)**

* * *

Wally paused as he entered the small kitchen in his apartment, and turned to look into the small living room, his eyes going from the TV to the coffee table to the couch and chair. "Wait..." Wally mumbled as his eyes went back to the table and he saw a helmet and jacket laying on it. Walking forward he flicked on the light and looked down to see a bleeding Jason Todd laying on his couch. "Your getting stains in my couch." Wally commented as he left to grab the first aid kit that he kept in the kitchen, well at least one of them in the kitchen. He also had one in his bedroom, the hall closet, and the bathroom.

Jason lifted his head up and gave a soft glare at Wally before saying "Thanks babe, care more about the couch then your boyfriend."

"In my defense, you were here a couple days ago doing the same thing. Although I'm more then certain I told you to not go out and be Red Hood, until you were fully healed." Wally said as he dropped to his knees alongside Jason and popped open the first aid kit. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." Wally said as he gently unstrapped the latches on Jason's suit side. "Nothing happened at all." Wally pushed against a cut on his chest and just glared at Jason for a moment before starting to gently clean and patch him up. "Well nothing like last time." Jason answered.

"Are you sure? No new bullet holes?"

"I didn't get shot at this time, Wally. Just knifed."

"Like that makes it so much better... How'd someone even get close enough to you to do this?" Wally asked after a few minutes of silence, the needle going in and out of Jason's skin. Jason didn't answer for a few moments, almost making Wally think he had drifted off to sleep. "It was either me or a kid, and I couldn't let the kid get stabbed." Jason told him, one of his hand's going up and peeling the mask that covered his eyes under his helmet.

Wally can't help but let out a soft laugh, as he finished tying the knot and using his superspeed to put everything back into his first aid kit and take it back to the kitchen. "I'm always saying your a softy Todd, especially to little kids."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jason grumbled as he grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him down on the couch with him, both being careful with Jason's side. "I hate kids." Jason comments as Wally settles down half on him, half against the back of the couch. "No, you hate your brothers. You like and or love other kids." Wally told him, before glancing towards the pieces of Jason's costume that sat on his small coffee table. "I am not washing your costume this time."


	13. Poem Day(WallyDamian Wayne)

**Poem Day (Wally/Damian Wayne)**

* * *

Wally is 15  
Damian is 16  
I never thought about this pairing until I read this: . ?thread=15578333#t15578333

I really like it though:)

* * *

Wally rushed up into his best friend's room, and dropped onto his bed the door shutting behind him. Damian barley looked up beyond saying "This is not the usual day or time you visit Wally." Wally just grinned he had finally after years had gotten Damian to say his first name instead of his last. Shrugging Wally said "I need your help with English."

"The language you speak or the class?"

"Class."

"What is it?"

"I have to make a poem for school and don't know what to do." Wally said and watched as Damian paused thinking for a moment before his blue eyes met Wally's green ones and said

"Your hair is red

Your eyes are green

Your my everything

Now stay by my side and allow me to love you and hold you tight

My most beloved, Wally."

Wally blinked at him before saying "Dude, I don't think that's going to work for school."

"It won't, but it works for me." With that being said Damian reached over and gently kissed Wally.

* * *

I suck at writing peoms.

Also don't really know Damian, but I'm starting to read up on him.


	14. Webstars AU(RoyWally)

**Webstars AU (Wally West/Roy Harper)**

"Great job Team, we're done for the day. Hit the showers, and remember we have training again on Saturday." Canary told the Team and watched as they started towards the showers all except Wally who lingered behind for a moment. "Wally is everything alright?" Dinah asked as put her jacket back on and looked down at the small hero. Wally shifted from foot to foot for a moment before saying "I-can't-come-in-Saturday."

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that slower?"

"I-uh I can't come in Saturday for training." Wally said once more.

"And why not? You know training is mandatory correct?"

"I know! It's just I uh I have, well uh you see..." Wally began then trailed off, before sucking in a deep breath and saying "I have a date Saturday!"

Dinah blinked in surprise before smiling and saying "Really? I don't see how it will affect your training on Saturday though."

"Well um you see... I'm already nervous enough and I don't think I'll be good for any training on Saturday. My head won't be in the right place, so can I skip it?" Wally asked looking up at Dinah silently praying that she would allow it and not see through is lie. Dinah sighed softly as she noticed the nervousness in Wally's eyes, before nodding and saying "Alright, I'll allow just this once. But you have to tell me who the lucky lady is."

I am so dead. Wally thought before saying "You can't tell Uncle Barry or anyone okay?" Accepting her nod Wally vibrated slightly before saying softly "It's with Roy." Roy's going to kill me. Dinah looked at him with surprise, her eyes widening slightly at what Wally said. "Oh, um wow. Well good luck, now go hit the showers." Wally quickly nodded before shooting off and bringing out his phone once around the corner, he was quick to text Roy saying **I'm so sorry! I panicked and said the first thing I could!**

Roy: **What are you talking about?**

Wally: **I told BC that we had a date this Saturday instead of the video we're doing.**

Roy: **...Is that why I just got a text saying that she wants to talk to me?**

Wally: **Probably. :)**

* * *

Wally waved towards the camera that was set up on a high step on the cement staircase. Glancing towards Roy who nodded, Wally turned and ran at a normal human pace down the stairs, before leaping into the air and twisting his body around like a snake. A brown arrow shot through the air, besides Wally, who reached out and caught it in hand. His red bandanna which covered his face still intact just like his black hat that covered his hair. He wore blue jeans, with a yellow shirt and a red Flash sweatshirt, on him. He landed in a crouch before flipping backwards and letting go of the arrow, while two more flew through the arrow towards him.

Wally shifted his body as he came up from the back flip, one hand catching in arrow and then spinning on the heel of his foot and catching the other with the same hand. He gently tossed the arrows towards were the other one lay, starting to make a small pile. Wally's green eyes met Roy's blue ones before more arrows started to come, and Wally started to flip and twist his body never really using his speed unless it was to see where he could get a grip on the arrows. His feet hit the stairs, jumping onto the silver railing, pushed off the wall, helping him to get ones that were higher up.

Roy wore tight black t-shirt, with black jeans, his combat boots, a black hat that covered his hair, and a green bandanna that covered his mouth. His extra, extra, extra bow in hand painted brown, with his brown quiver and brown arrows. "Last arrow Speed." Roy said using the name that Wally had decided he was going to be called during these videos. "Make it good Arrow!" Wally answered back his voice sounding off and weird from him vibrating his vocal cords just a tad bit.

Roy raised his bow up, higher then usual and let it fly watching as it arched up into the air, and Wally shot up the stairs, jumping onto the railing then leaping into the air. He caught the arrow before flipping a couple times in the air and landing in a roll. Wally hopped to his feet and held the arrow high in the air while grinning. "And that's a wrap folks, tone in on the first Saturday of next month for another video."

Roy clicked the camera off and started to pick up all the arrows before stopping as he found the pile gone and placed back into the quiver. Wally fidgeted for a moment before starting to turn to leave, only to stop when Roy grabbed his arm, and tugged him back. "Come on." Roy said before started to walk back to one of his safe houses to put the bow and arrows up. "Uh where are we going?" Wally asked as he caught up to Roy and walked alongside him.

"We're going to put this stuff up then go out for pizza and maybe a movie."

"Pizza? A movie?... Why?"

"We have a date tonight don't we?" Roy asked and couldn't help the smile that came onto his lips as Wally's eyes brightened and he gave off a vibration in excitement.

* * *

 **I'm skipping the gender bent and band au days.**


	15. Crossover(YJJLU)

**Crossover(Young Justice/JLU)**

 **This is a prologue to a new chapter story that won't be out tell the summer, or early fall. I want to at least get half way to part 2 before I even think about posting it.** **It's also going to be called _Cold Case?_ Or at least part 1 will be.**

 **It's also based on this prompt: So one day, Wally disappeared without a trace. Everybody tried to search for him but no one has a clue how and where. In fact nobody even knows why he vanished since he's pretty much content with his life: nice family, great friends, part time hero, friends with everyone at school...**

 **Time passed and his case went cold. Some still look for him though like the team and Barry.**

 **But then something happened and soon the heroes realize that their dimension is starting to overlap/merge with another one. To save both dimensions, they have to work with the alt!Justice League.**

 **When they met the alt!JL, they noticed something wrong. Their resident speedster seems too young and a bit childish. He's not an alt!Barry. But then who is he?**  
 **bonus:**  
 **\- The alt!JL are not evil.**  
 **\- Wally doesn't and could never ever remember them. He also believes that he belongs in the alt!dimension.**  
 **\- Whether he goes back or not is up to anon.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 1**_

Wally West was 17 years old, he had an amazing aunt and uncle who loved him with all their hearts and he loved them just as much. He had an awesome best friend, who was Robin from Gotham, ran at almost the speed of sound and was the partner of the greatest hero of all time the Flash as Kid Flash. Wally was on a team of other younger heroes, who went on missions, trained, hung out, and was just enjoying life. For once life was good, he didn't have to worry about anything, well not giant things like the world being invaded (again), or the Justice League being mind controlled (again), life was good. Until it wasn't.

The day had started out normal for Iris West-Allen, she had gotten Wally up before she left for work because if she didn't he would have slept the day away. She didn't care if it was summer vacation he actually had to get up. After a three minute fight, and the words that there was a pile of pancakes downstairs waiting for him, Wally was up and ready to go. She had been leaving when Wally had done something strange, well strange for him. Wally was affectionate he enjoyed giving hugs, had since he was a kid, Mary and Rudy weren't affectionate people and hadn't allowed it as much as she did. But the fact that he stopped her from leaving and just hugged her for almost five minute straight, made her ask "Wally is something wrong?"

"What? No. Not that I know anyways." Wally answered with an easy going grin "Just had a nightmare last night that I lost all of you." Wally told her, not wanting to tell her about the feeling in his stomach that this was going to be the last time they saw each other. "And besides we never really hang out anymore Aunt I! We should do a movie night with you, me and Uncle B!" Wally couldn't help, but say excitedly.

"I'll make sure to tell Barry." Iris answered with a gentle smile before wrapping her arms back around Wally and giving him a tight hug. "And hey don't worry okay? Barry and I are never going to leave you." Wally let out a laugh before standing on the porch and waving her good-bye as she left for work.

Wally turned the small TV in the kitchen to the news, keeping one ear and eye on it while turning Doctor Who on the TV in the living room. Wally loved lazy days like this, but he also loved when there was a little action in the day like, if what Aunt Iris was saying right now on the news had anything to go by, he was getting his little action for the day. Dashing up the stairs he stripped and changed into his Kid Flash suit, before leaving the house, show paused because he was only going to be gone a couple minutes (ten tops), and it was the new episode he missed last night because of a mission. He had to know what happened to Clara okay?

Making sure the door was firmly shut and locked, Wally twisted around was gone out of the neighborhood heading for the car chase that was happening in the center of Central City. He shot pass the police officers waving slightly to a couple that glanced towards him. He slowed enough to grin at the news camera before shooting towards the bank robbers. He slowed down slightly as he ran alongside the car before breathing in and opening the door. Time seemed to slow down everywhere as he undid the first buckle grabbed the robber, pulled him out and had him sitting in the back of the first police car in seconds. He did the same on the other side, before going for the leader who was sitting in the driver seat.

Ducking as gun shots went off at him when he had opened the door. Wally fell back a bit, before shaking it off and noticing that most of the police had stopped following use to the Flashes coming and stopping the car chases. Pushing his legs Wally sped back up, before jumping grabbing the top of the car and swinging his body around. Feet slamming into the robber who had the idiocy not to wear his seatbelt. The robber slammed into the door on the other side, gun falling out of hand. Dropping into the driver's seat, Wally slammed on the break and brought the car to a stop, before grabbing and carrying the robber to the police.

"Kid Flash! Kid Flash!" Aunt Iris's voice caught Wally's attention alongside other reporters, and he couldn't help but smile even brighter at them. "Are you alright? We heard gun shots."

"Aww Mrs. West-Allen, I'm touched that you care so much." Wally couldn't help but troll just a little "I hope your husband doesn't mind." Wally had to hide a snort of laughter as his aunt rolled her eyes, use to him doing this almost every time that it was just him talking. "I'm fine though, the bullets didn't hurt me and no one else got hurt, so I say it's a win-win. This is going to be a good day I can feel it. And now I have to get going, I need to do a quick patrol and-." Wally was cut by a scream from a nearby home. "I better check that out. Be right back!" Kid Flash turned from the camera and shot out towards the house opening the door, but pausing for barely half a second to look back at his aunt, then disappeared inside.

Five minutes passed, then ten before the Flash appeared after getting a text from Iris that something happened to Kid Flash and he was needed. Running into the house, Barry searched each room but found nothing. Stopping in the main room Barry pressed on the comm saying "Flash to Kid Flash."

Nothing.

"Flash to Kid Flash. Come on Kid this isn't funny answer."

Still nothing.

"Flash to Batman."

"Batman here." Bruce's voice rung through the comm.

"I need you to track Kid's comm."

"He isn't with you?"

"It's summer Batman, and not all of us are rich."

"It's not showing anything."

"How's that possible? You said you could track them even if they're off."

"The last known location is where you're at. Stay there, I'm on my way."

"Bruce… Kid's just lost his comm right? His not missing." Barry couldn't help, but ask already knowing that the only way Kid could have lost his comm was if someone had ripped of his cowl and destroyed it. The comm was built into the lightning bolts on the sides of their heads after all. "Stay there. I'm on my way." Was the only answer he got.

The next day the Team and rest of the League were told that Kid Flash was missing. Almost a week later Wallace West was reported missing, and Central City Police were looking for the red head who visited and helped out around the Police Department since he was ten. Six months later the case of missing Wallace West was cold and although never really forgotten, moved aside for others. The case of missing Kid Flash wasn't dropped until a year had passed, or really just placed on hold. Every villain that had the means to do anything to a Flash was grabbed and questioned, and if Green Lantern Hal, John, and Guy used more force then necessary, Wonder Woman's lasso was used or a pissed off Flash was put against them, well no one needed to know.

If crime in almost every city that had a hero in it went down by almost 20% well at least the police force was getting more sleep. If most villains actually went into hiding for a year out of fear of the Justice League and Young Justice (mostly Young Justice) then no one had any right to blame them. The Joker had been in a body cast for a year, when he decided to mock the Flash about his missing partner, crime in Central City was almost all the way gone. No one, not even the Rogues wanted to mess with a pissed off speedster that was trying to find his missing partner.

The death of Kid Flash was released on the date of the first time Kid Flash had ever been seen, a statue of him was made and placed outside the Flash museum standing beside the Flash's own statue. Years slowly started to crawl by, Wally's birthday was still celebrated every year by the original members of the Team, Red arrow, Barry, Iris, Jay and Joan. Alongside a lot of other Justice League members like the Green Lanterns. The Rogues never did a heist on the day of Kid Flash's death or a week before or after.

Dick still felt pain in his heart whenever he thought about his best friend and wondered if he suffered, or if he was still alive somewhere, if he was okay. If he during his free time would bring up the old file, of Kid Flash with all the villains they had 'talked' to, and start seeing the ones they hadn't well no one needed to know. If the other members of the original Team plus Red Arrow helped, well it's not like the League needed to know. If say Central City had a whole channel that played only on the day of Kid Flash's death that started with the first video of him tripping over his own feet, to the last of him stopping a car chase and disappearing into the home to check out a scream, then the other cities couldn't say anything while Central cried for its fallen hero.

They also couldn't say anything about how crime rates always went down around that time too, or the fact that there was now a Kid Flash day, alongside a Flash day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry prologue part 2 won't be out till the summer since it IS the second chapter after all.**_


	16. Fluff(WallyJason)

**Chapter 16: Fluff(Wally/Jason)**

Sleeping hadn't been part of the plan, but stupid fucking people had to decided it would be an amazing idea, to create a monster that was more or less a giant blob of well... Jason wasn't really sure and he wasn't sure he would ever really care to find out. All he know is that his plans of watching a movie and maybe having fun times with his speedster were going to be put on hold for 48 hours. He wasn't leaving the bed unless he had to go to the bathroom.

The lump curled under the blanket on his bed is a very welcomed sight. "Scoot over Wally." Jason mumbled before pulling the blanket up and gently shoving the red headed speedster over ignoring the whine that left said speedster's mouth. Jason couldn't help the groan that left him as he dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the bed, feeling all the stress leave him. "I hate evil scientists so much." Jason mumbled before humming as Wally dropped half on him, half off him and sending soft vibrations into him and his sore muscles. "At least they're in jail now." Wally told him, eyes half closed and half his hair gone. The blob had ripped off the top of his cowl and also ripped and ate most of Wally's hair.

"We're gonna have to shave your head later." Jason told him and gently ran his fingers through the remaining red hair.

"Later, now we sleep and don't get up again unless the world is ending."

"Agreed." Jason mumbled the last part as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress barley feeling when Wally tangled their legs together, or wrapped an arm around Jason's waist, nails softly digging into Jason's skin, right by a scar. He did feel when Wally pressed his face against Jason's neck, but that was mostly because Wally when exhausted didn't really pay attention most times and would let off little vibrations when he moved.


	17. Rooftop(WallyJason)

**Chapter 17: Rooftop (Wally/Jason)**

Well so much for red head's stick together. Wally thought as he saw the flash of green, the sting and the pressure of the vine as it slammed into his chest. The air left his lungs faster then he thought possible, he could feel his feet raising off the roof top and the air rushing around him as he went up, up into the air. Time seemed to stop for a moment, the yells from his team mates seemed to be gone from his mind, the plant vines whipping through the air. Then it came speeding back.

He was falling, falling, falling through the air. Limbs flaring a bit as he twisted through the air looking back towards the roof, to see Artemis staring after him a hand reached out. His bright yellow and red Kid Flash suit seemed to shine off the Wayne Enterprises windows and for a moment he wondered if anyone was looking out and could see him. Too bad Miss M got knocked out already. Wally thought before suddenly hoping that when he did go splat on the ground he didn't land on anyone.

A movement towards right caught his attention and as he started to turn his head, he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. The pull of going up instead of going down, the warmth of another body pressed against his own, the scent of leather, gun smoke, and that old book smell that everyone loves. A brown leather jacket was the only thing in his view as he twisted trying to see who was catching him after a few seconds of figuring out that it wasn't Robin.

Suddenly Wally was going back down, with the stranger wrapping another arm around Wally's body and holding him, chest to chest. Wally closed his eyes, fingers tangling into the man's jacket waiting to go splat on the ground. "Oof!" A grunt from the man, as they slammed into a rooftop building and went rolling, arms and hands holding tightly. Wally let out a yelp of pain as his shoulder, and arm slammed into the small fence around the top of the building.

Blinking passed the black spots that danced in his eyes, Wally stared up at the man noticing that he was wearing a red helmet, that covered his whole face. The next thing Wally noticed was that he was laid out on top of him. "You okay Kid?" The red helmet wearing man asked.

"Yea-Yeah. I'm good, I'm great. Uhh thanks for saving me and uh wh-who are you?"

"Red Hood. Be careful." With that the man was climbing to his feet and jumping over the side of the roof. Wally shot up and looked over watching as he landed on a fire escape then jumped down and looked back up at Wally. Raising a hand Red Hood waved, before turning a corner and disappearing from Wally's view. Kid Flash! Are you okay? Kaldur's voice filled with worry, shocked Wally enough to back away from the side and look up. Yeah, I'm good. Wally thought back Hey Rob.

What's up KF?

I think I have a new crush. Wally thought, deciding that he definitely had a new crush.


	18. Backstory Switch

_**Skipping!**_

Day 19: Vacation (Skipping)

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Backstory Switch(Wally &Conner&Barry)**

When Project Kr the 'Superboy' was created they found he didn't have flight, heat vision and x-ray vision or superspeed. He would never be able to take Superman down by himself, he would need help. Taking DNA from one of the other more powerful League members, Project KF was started. At first the clones failed and failed, they like the first Superman clones died before they were more then 2 or grew so fast that well, they died of old age in days. Finally the scientist were forced to only half clone him. Finding a suitable DNA donor they mixed the DNA and grew him alongside Project KR. There were problems though.

Project KF wasn't as fast as the Flash, nor could he vibrate himself through walls without causing them to explode. He also had to eat more then the Flash had to, by there studies, at first they though that it was a failure and both would be destroyed that was until, Project Kr got out of control and attacked. The whole sublevel 53 was destroyed, before Project KF broke free of control, and planted himself between Project Kr and the genomorphs that had been called down to detain him. Both projects had just stood there not moving before Project KF started laughing and seeming to bounce around Project Kr calming him down in mer seconds, before he was back under telepathic control and a new power was forced into their minds when placed back in there pods. A telepathic link was established between the two, making sure that they were dependent on each other for everything.

Project Kr is the brute strength, the power behind there attack, the one who would do whatever the other said, and so would do whatever CADMUS said. Project KF was the speed, the emotion, the leader in sorts, he was the one who kept Project Kr in line and would get him to do whatever was needed. He was also the only one to calm him down in seconds if Project Kr got out of control once more. They were placed in their pods and trained in simulations alongside each other, defeating Superman and Flash in most areas, they also fought other League members. When they first had the projects kill the heroes for the first time, Project KF broke down in tears ending the simulation as Project Kr refused to move and just hugged him close. After that they forced Project KF into killing during the simulations, but soon found out that Project KF while making the plans, distracted the League while Project Kr attacked and killed. They were left there slowly living in a fake world, until the day three side-kicks broke in and found them.

* * *

Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin stared up at the two sleeping people in the two large pods. Reading the computer Robin said "Project Kr and Project KF clones force-grown in 16 weeks!? From DNA acquired from both Superman and the Flash, Project Kr or Superboy wears a solar suit to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"Those creatures above them?" Kaldur asked as Roy moved closer and tapped the glass of one pod with his bow.

"Genomorphs gnomes, telepathic, and force-feeding them an education, and we can guess what else."

"There making slaves out of Superman and Flash's sons." Roy mumbled as he stared up at the redheaded boy with a burning gaze that showed his displeasure at that fact.

"Now we contact the League." Kaldur said as he tried to call them, the others soon following and finding out that they couldn't. None of them noticed as the gnomes lite up, before Roy said "We can't leave the like this."

"Let them go." Kaldur said after a moment of thought. Robin looked at them both before nodding and quickly hacking in and finding the program were the open hatch for the pods were. "And I got it!" Robin said with a voice of victory before he watched as the pods opened with a hiss of air. Superboy's hands clunched up into fist as Project KF slowly opened his green eyes and stared at them before thinking to Superboy Take out the one with gills first then go after the one with the bow, I'll take care of the cape wearing one. With that Superboy launched himself forward at Aqualad slamming him into the far wall, and going after Speedy. KF appeared in a blur of motion by Robin and went around him grabbing the ends of his cape. Twisting it around his body, he then kicked out at the boy sending him falling forward. He wasn't expecting Robin to twist out of his cape and land easily before throwing birdarangs at him. Dodging those KF used his superspeed to get closer and punch out at him, holding back on his speed not wanting to hurt him to badly.

Both paused and watched as Superboy went flying past into one of the pods leaving an impact. KF let out a loud growl, showing how much he disliked that and moved to go towards Kaldur, but was stopped as Robin moved in front of him. KF growled before shotting forward and let out quick punches on different pressure points that he was taught how to use, to kill or just knock out. KF showed no emotion as the younger boy went down, before looking up as he heard a roar of rage. He turned to watch as Sueprboy leaped up and slammed Aqualad into the ceiling once, twice, three times before he fell onto the ground. Supey! KF found himself think yelling Don't kill them! Superboy barley glanced over at him, but did as KF said and was more careful as he went towards Speedy. Speedy fired quick arrows at him, but most if not all were caught by KF who throw them towards the other side of the room. Seconds later Speedy was laying on the ground knocked out alongside his teammates. KF picked up Robin and found himself cradling the bird in his arms, as he followed behind Superboy as he called Superboy towards the door.

Waiting alongside the fallen heroes as Superboy ripped the door open, he found himself feeling that this was wrong, but ignored it in favor of accepting the compliment from Desmond who barley really looked at the two unless there training was to be changed, or they wanted to test how fast he healed again. Superboy had been ready to blow when that had happened and KF had barley managed to get him to stop.

* * *

Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin jolted awake after a voice in there minds yelled for them to. They were not prepared to find themselves in pods and standing in front of them were both of the clones. They could clearly see that Superboy was the taller of the two and looked more soldier like while KF seemed to be more interested in watching them and looking around, for what they couldn't say. "Hey! What are you two staring at!?" Speedy growled annoyed at how they tried to free them and this is what happened.

"We only sought to help you two."

"And look what that got us." Speedy grumbled.

"Speedy, please be quite now. I believe our new friends are not in full control of there actions."

"Wha-what if we weren't?" KF said slowly seeming unsure as he spoke.

"You guys can talk?" Speedy asked.

"Yes, we can." Superboy growled out anger starting to fill up in his voice.

"Not like I called them 'its'." Speedy muttered softly.

"The genomorphs they taught you telepathically." Aqualad seemed to state and ask.

"They taught us a lot!" KF said not hiding the excitement in his voice that made it sound almost like a chirp as he went in a quick circle around Superboy.

"We can read, write, we know the names of things."

"But have you two seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky, or the sun?" Robin asked while looking at the speedster already knowing that he can't be a clone, the Flash didn't have red hair. He had blonde. "Images are implanted in our minds, but no we-" Superboy stopped mid-sentence and listened as KF took over.

"-Have not seen them."

"Do you two know who you are? What you are?" Aqualad asked.

Both felt themselves straighten up and Superboy said in a soldier like voice "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"I am the Kid Flash, a clone made from the DNA of the Flash, created to replace him should perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." Project KF or Kid Flash as the heroes know knew him as said his voice free from all emotion. "To be like Superman and the Flash is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman and Flash, you both deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"Cadmus is our home!" Both quickly said.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin found himself saying gently.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight guys, but I guess we can show you the moon." Speedy told them.

The moon? Kid Flash thought I-I would like to see that, do you want to see it Supey? Wally silently asked and could feel his partner, friend, whatever they were thinking about it and seeming to agree. "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." Desmond said as he walked in. Both Kid Flash and Superboy didn't hear what the heroes said to that only feeling the gnome jumping onto there shoulders and a voice saying "Back to your pods." Kid Flash and Superboy turned, walking side by side leaving.

* * *

"Wow." Kid Flash found himself saying as he stared up at the moon his green eyes wide, not even caring if his white suit like Superboy's was ripped. "Look Supey!" Kid Flash said grabbing Superboy's arm in a gentle grip and pointing up and freezing as he saw Superman appear, followed by other Leaguer's. Nervous jumped up into him, as he then saw he Flash closely follow behind. The need to attack and destroy came up, but he ignored it and found himself stepping closer to Superboy. Shyness built up, but was ignored as he moved to follow Superboy who walked forward towards Superman. Standing alongside him, Kid Flash did as Superboy did and fixed the symbol on his chest. KF couldn't help, but grin slightly when he felt Superboy's hope and happiness at meeting Superman. Instead of looking at the Flash though, KF found himself watching Superman, ready to attack if he came to close to Supey.

"Are those what I think they are?" Batman asked as he stared at the two.

Superboy began saying "We're Superman-."

"And Flash's clones." Kid Flash finished. The shock on there faces was enough to be said and KF felt a growl starting to build, up as Superman stared at Superboy with mixed emotion eyes. He didn't like that look. Not at all.

I don't like him. Wally silently told Superboy as they both watched Superman fly after the Lanterns and Blockbuster.

* * *

 **Weeks Later**

 **The Cave**

Kid Flash sat on the floor in the Cave, Central City news playing on the TV but he barley noticed. He slowly read through the book of baby boy names in front of him trying each one on his tongue, by mumbling them out loud. Scrunching up his nose he found he didn't like a lot of them, besides he wanted it to be towards the end of the alphabet. Flipping the pages to the end he licked his lips, then bite his bottom as he read through the W's. Stopping he read "Wallace. Wallace, Wallace... Err... Most nicknames are Wally... I guess that will do." Kid Flash no Wally now nodded to himself, before going back to the beginning looking for a middle name. Superboy or Conner now was working on his bike on the other side of the cave. Wally had called dibs on being the first person on it besides Conner. He barley managed to not jump when he felt a breeze come in as the computer announced the Flash.

Staring straight ahead at the TV, he watched the redhead Iris talking and found himself liking her. Ignore him, ignore him, IGNORE-HIM! His mind screamed and that's what Wally did more or less. He knew Conner could feel his panic, they had both found out that Wally didn't like being near other people unless Conner was close by. "What are you up to kiddo?" Flash asked as he plopped himself down besides Wally who jerked and made a show of not looking at him. "You know I get the feeling you don't like me." Flash said and watched as his more or less clone shifted and let out quick nervous vibrations. After a couple minutes (speedster time), Flash reached over and grabbed the baby boy name book and read down the page he was on. "Choosing a name? Want some help?"

"...No." Wally said softly.

"Hmm." Flash said before looking at the TV and noticing the channel "you like the news?" He got a shrug in response and Barry felt himself sigh, this was going to be harder then he thought. Barry found himself reaching up and tugging his cowl off letting his blue eyes and blonde hair out. Wally had looked over when he saw Flash moving and found himself freezing, the air knocked out of him. "I-I don't- I don't look like you." Wally said shock in his eyes.

"No, you don't."

"Why don't I? I'm suppose to be your clone, I'm suppose to be able to destroy if you go bad, to beat you in everything to-to..." Wally found himself starting to panic as confusion washed over him and the feeling that he was lied to. He had been told that he was the perfect clone of the Flash, made to destroy him if needed, and was better then him in almost every way. Why didn't they look alike then!? Kid are you okay? Is Flash doing something? Conner's thoughts melted into his jerking him from his panic to first notice that he was being held against something warm, and very much scarlet red. He was being held by the Flash. No... I-I'm fine I just found something out, that was shocking I-I'll tell you everything later okay?

A grunt came as his reply and he found Conner going back to what he was doing. Wally found himself slowly twisting in Flash's lap, but not trying to escape. At least not yet, the hug it... It felt, nice. Wally felt himself leaning against Flash welcoming the warmness of the hug, and how he felt safe there for a moment before shoving him away and zipping away down into the hanger were he sat besides Supey not moving.

* * *

 **A Couple Days Later**

"Robin...?" Wally said as he came to a stop besides the boy.

Robin glanced up from were he was typing into a computer. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What's the Flash's phone number?"

"...Why?" Robin asked looking up at his teammate who shifted his feet.

"I wanna tell him my name, but I don't want to do it face to face."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Central City PD**

Barry Allen sat at his desk writing a report, before looking at his phone when it vibrated and a number he didn't know popped up. Unlocking it he clicked on a text and read

###-###-####

Wallace Bartholomew Allen

~ KF

He blinked staring in shock not only that the kid had somehow either knew his name or had just gotten lucky when he picked it. Also he half wondered how he got his number, but decided he probably asked Batman or Robin it. Smirking he typed a small

Nice name Kid. Want to go on a run later? He didn't get a reply back, but that didn't faze Barry. They were making progress, and maybe someday he can introduce him to Iris, Jay and Joan.


	19. Royalty AURoyWally,kinda

_**Skipping!**_

Day 22, Rare Pairing (Skipped)

Day 23, Greek Gods AU (Skipped)

Day 24, Gingerbread (Skipped)

Day 25, Your Gift To The Fandom (Skipped)

Day 26, Time Travel (Skipped)

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Royalty AU (Roy/Wally, kinda)**

"I think your doing this wrong." Wally prince of the kingdom of Flash said as he had one arm wrapped around his kidnapper's waist. Wally's fire red hair was hidden inside a red bike helmet, emerald green eyes twinkling with amusement even though they were hidden behind a pair of goggles and the bike helmet. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans, with a yellow long sleeve shirt and a red sweatshirt over that, with yellow boots. The motorcycle underneath Wally and his kidnapper roared as it sped up, and they went flying over the country roads cutting through farm lands, as it neared the edge of the Flash territory. Of course it would help if they weren't trying to out race three royal guards trying to save Wally.

"It would be helpful if you either shut up, or help me figure out a way to lose them." his kidnapper or Roy, his very secret boyfriend of two years answered. Roy had fire red hair, with blue eyes both hidden away under a black bike helmet. He wore a black shirt with a red arrow on it pointing down, that was hidden by a black sweatshirt, with black pants and black combat boots. His signature weapon which was a red bow and arrows were gone having decided that it may actually start a war with the kingdom of Arrow, and that really wasn't what they wanted.

Wally rolled his eyes and glanced back at the officers who were driving after them. "In about a mile your going to hit a crossroad, made of four bridges, hit the breaks and go under the north bridge. It's gonna smell bad, but were be able to hide." Wally told him, before feeling Roy's motorcycle skidding to a stop before they went down in a dip and under the bridge. The motorcycle being turned off, both going into dead silence, while trying to not cough at the horrible smell under the bridge. This one was connected to one of the main sewer veins, and it smelled worse then death under there. Wally and Roy felt as if their noses were dying from it, both starting to cough and silently cheering as they heard the guards go flying over the bridge. "Lets go." Wally mumbled, and had a silent cheer when the bike came to life and zipped up out of the bridge and back onto the road.

"When we get to wherever were going, I call first shower." Wally said with a slight laugh to his voice.

"We can share the shower." Roy answered back, as he drove them out of the Flash kingdom, and slowed to a stop at the edge, both climbing off and stretching. Wally shook himself before tossing the helmet away and looking at Roy, who also tossed his helmet away then grumbled a "We tell no one about this." Wally couldn't help the laugh that left him as he picked Roy up bridal style (he still couldn't carry him on his back, at least not yet) and started running, carrying them through the Super kingdom, going on the edge of the Bat kingdom (scariest of them all). Slowly coming to a stop at the edge of the Aqua kingdom were a large boat sat waiting for the two, before Wally could climb aboard though Roy's hand caught his arm. Wally turned to look at him a little confused "Wally, are you sure you want to do this? You can still go back, and say you got away or something."

"Roy." Wally said one hand going up and gently cuddling Roy's face in his hand "I'm not going anywhere Roy, your stuck with me. Now lets get a move on, the royal highness Kaldur is waiting." Wally's hand went down and fit itself into Roy's who smiled and gently pressed his lips to Wally's before both turned and climbed aboard. "Hi, Kaldur!" Wally said as he moved forward letting go of Roy's hand and hugging the prince of the Aqua kingdom tightly. He was pat gently on the hand before he let go and zipped back over to Roy's side before starting to run around the ship, excitement rippling through him. "Are the others already here?" Roy asked.

"We were just waiting for you to arrive." Kaldur asked before lifting his hands his eel tattoos lighting up as he started to use magic to stir the ship from port out into open water. The kingdom of Aqua wasn't on land, actually they didn't have any land besides the ports were their ships would take passengers out to sea and to any kingdom around them. Kaldur for almost a year had when he was on journeys with his king had been looking for an island without anyone living on or near it, for him and his friends to live upon.

Having found it, he had told each of them during the Justice ball, where each kingdom met on neutral land, usually the Flash kingdom. While the Flash kingdom was dangerous and were just largely over-protective it was the safest of all the kingdoms. The plan to be 'kidnapped' started a week later with Roy being kidnapped on a small solo hunt that he went on a lot. Next was Conner and the servant he fell in love with M'gann who was from a kingdom over the ocean. Artemis, Kaldur's first mate helped Dick get away from his land by starting fires everywhere, and in the panic ran off with Dick.

Wally had been the last one to be 'kidnapped' mostly because of his over-protective uncle, who refused to let him out of his sight, unless it was with Wally's 'fiance' Hunter Zolomon. That had been what pushed them to find a place faster, none of them liked Hunter, but it wasn't like they could do anything. Each one had been promised to someone else and had decided it would be best to run.

Roy was the oldest of them all at 24, Kaldur the second oldest at 22, Wally was the third oldest at 21 with Conner and M'gann following a couple months behind him. Artemis was 20 and Dick was 19. "What took you to so long Bay watch? And what is that smell?" Artemis asked as she covered her nose alongside the others following.

"Well Uncle Barry heard that other royals were being 'kidnapped' and decided to lock me in a tower." He turned to look at Roy "Guess who had to climb it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now lets go, before someone catches us."

* * *

 **If anyone was confused or anything...**

 **Basically they're being married off to people that they're scared of/don't love/wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pool. And decide to leave by having Kaldur and Artemis who is the only human in Kaldur's crew look for island(s) they can live on. When they find one, they kidnap themselves/each other and leave.**


	20. Anything You Want WallyDick

_**Skipping!**_

Day 28, Protective Mentor (Skipping)

Day 29, Historical AU (Skips)

Day 30, Laughter (Skipped)

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Anything You Want (Wally/Dick)**

 _My Villain AU! With Whiplash and Black Bird!_

Wally gently held Dick's body in his arms, even as he listened to the Justice League breaking through the defenses, through the deadly traps in their way. "This sucks birdy." Wally whispered as his fingers gently pried the cowl off, and his fingers trailed through black hair. "Should never have taken that job." Wally whispered softly "Should never have let you go by yourself." His arm that was wrapped around Dick's waist tightened and Wally buried his face into Dick's neck for a moment, while his head that had once been in Dick's hair moved down to grab the knife on his left hip.

"This feels a little to much like Romeo and Juliet for my taste, but whatever." With that thought Wally laid Dick down on the floor, and gently closed his unseeing blue eyes. " Where you're going, I'm going. So you better be waiting for me Richard." With that last said, Wally looked towards the door as Superman knocked it in. He didn't hesitate to raise and stab himself, straight into the heart and twisted it. A gasp of pain, ripped from his mouth and he fell backwards into scarlet red arms.

"Wally..." Barry whispered as he looked down at his nephew who just gave a slight grin to him.

"G-guess I wa-was like my d-dad after all huh?" Wally muttered and started to close his eyes the last words that left him were "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **I finally finished... *Starts tearing up* I didn't actually think I ever would... Next YJAM I'm going to actually (hopefully) get the prompts up on time next time.**

 ***Snorts* No I won't.**


End file.
